Makes me wonder
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: For CryingNocturneIX's contest.Leon is too curious for his own good.


_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts..or any other game/anime/book/etc for that matter.._

_**Author's note:** This is an entry for Crying-Nocturne-XI's Contest_.

* * *

It was a nice, quiet morning in Radiant Garden, everyone was still asleep, probably because it was only 5:30 in the morning. 

Leon closed his eyes and sighed, last night had been pretty hectic, it took hours to beat all the Heartless because the town's defence system was acting weird, in fact, it still was, and Leon was the lucky guy that had to stay up all night to keep an eye on the Heartless.

Maybe he could take a quick nap.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, he smiled when he saw no one, it wasn't a suprise really..Merlin had left to check some of the other worlds out, and Yuffie, Aerith and Cid had all gone to bed hours ago.

"Just a quick nap.." he mumbled as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the table.

"Get off yer lazy ass an help me!"

Leon's eyes snapped open again, "Wha..?" he sat up and turned around to look at the door, where a very angry looking Cid stood with four huge boxes in his arms.

Leon yawned and stood up, but made no move to help Cid yet, "What's with the boxes?" he asked lazily.

"What'cha think?! I'm gonna repair the town's defence system, now help me dammit!" Cid growled as he dropped one of the boxes, "Damn!"

Leon shrugged and took two of the boxes, "Where do you need them?"

"On the table." Cid muttered as he put the two boxes down, Leon did the same, "I'm goin' out now."

"What?" Leon's mouth dropped open, wasn't Cid going to repair the defence system?

"I needa smoke," Cid said as he walked out of the room.

Leon yawned again, he really needed some rest, Cid was a cruel man, putting those boxes on the table and then leaving for a smoke, what was he gonna use as a pillow now?

No, enough was enough, he had been here all night, now it was someone else's turn to keep the town save.

Just as he was about to leave the house, Cid walked in, "Where're ya goin'?"

"I'm going to sleep." Leon said as he walked past Cid.

"Like hell you are!" Cid laughed as he grabbed Leon's shoulder, "I need ya to test the defence system!"

Leon felt like crying, this was going to take a while.

---

Hours later, Leon was being knocked into the air yet again, how many times had it been? He had stopped counting..

He landed on the ground again, and the attacks seemed to have stopped, he panted heavily, but now, it was over..

Or so he thought..

Out of nowhere, the system attacked him again, and sent him straight through the door of the house.

Cid turned around with a smug smile on his face, "Looks like the system is working again." he stretched and reached into his pocket for another smoke.

"Can you pick a different target now?" Leon growled as he crawled back to his feet.

Cid laughed harshly, Leon just threw an angry glare at him.

Outside, they could hear the defence system again, it looked like it had hit someone, "Nyaaah!!" screamed a voice before Leon and Cid heard something crash into a wall.

Cid stopped laughing and Leon stopped glaring, both of them faced the door, for a while it was awfully silent, until they heard someone stomp towards the house, Leon took a step back and Cid's sigarette fell from his mouth.

Stomp

Stomp

Silence

BANG

The door flew open and revealed the one who had just crashed into a wall, and she didn't look happy.

"Yuffie! What brings you here?" Leon asked nervously, Cid continued to stare at her.

"Which one..?" she hissed softly as she dropped a bag of paper on the floor, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it seemed like she was trying to calm herself down, sadly, she failed, horribly.

"Which one of you did it?!"

Leon winced at her scream and quickly pointed at Cid, Yuffie smiled and walked towards Cid, "Cid, let me show you how happy I am.."

Cid's eyes widened in shock, "Now now Yuffie, calm down will ya?"

Yuffie smiled and shook her head, "Too late for that.."

Leon gulped, poor Cid, but at least _he _didn't get hurt, Cid jumped to his feet and dashed outside, "Can't kill what ya can't catch!" he cackled, Yuffie gritted her teeth and ran after him, "Get back here!!"

Leon sighed deeply, but then his eye caught something, the bag Yuffie had left, he picked it up and walked towards a chair, he frowned slightly when he noticed that most of these papers were bills, their defence system had caused quite a bit of damage to the town.

Just as he was about to put the bag away, he saw something, a small pink diary with white paper flowers on it, the name 'Aerith' was written on it in golden letters, he stared at it for a while, reading it would be bad, Aerith deserved her privacy too, but..the temptation..

He couldn't stop himself anymore, he grabbed the diary and flipped through the pages cautiously until he came to a page that seemed interesting.

---

_**Location: **Traverse Town Hotel_

_**Date: **???_

_We finally decided on the rooms, I'm staying in the red room, Yuffie is staying in the green room, and Leon is staying..wherever he wants, in Cid's shop or something..I don't really care...okay, I do but.._

_Today wasn't very special, there are Heartless around, as always, Leon did mention that there seem to be more than usual though, could this mean that the Keyblade is near?_

---

Leon scratched the back of his head, he wasn't sure what he should be wondering about, about the fact that Aerith didn't know the date despite the countless calenders in the hotel, or that sentence that she didn't finish..

"Aha! Got you no-aaaahh!!!" Yuffie screamed from outside.

Cid laughed, "Haha! Looks like Lady Luck is on my side toda-"

"Hah! Right back at ya!" Yuffie laughed.

Leon shook his head at their behavior, okay, so Yuffie was still young and was allowed to be silly, but Cid was a grown up man, he shouldn't be acting like a kid.

He shrugged it off his and flipped through the pages of the diary again.

---

_**Location: **Traverse Town_

_**Date: **???_

_It seems I was right! The Keybarer has appeared today, I have also found the two that the King informed me about, I'm afraid I scared the poor duck though._

_We have informed all three of them about the Keyblade, the Keyholes, and Ansem's report, the Keybarer, who's name is Sora, has agreed to fight his way through the Heartless to seal the Keyholes and gather Ansem's report._

_He is alot stronger than he looks, it was amazing how he defeated that Heartless along with Donald and Goofy, I'm sure he'll do a great job! All three of them will!_

_After they left, Yuffie said something amazingly stupid, how Sora was supposed to be my kid and how Cloud was the father.._

_Probably because he has spiky brown hair, Cloud's hair is spiky, my hair is brown...well...I'll never understand Yuffie's logic.._

_If I ever have children then they won't be Cloud's, they'd have to be-_

---

Leon silently cursed the diary, why did the page have to be ripped at _that _exact point! One of the most interesting sentences, and it cuts off...just his luck.

Talking about luck..

"Gaahh! Yuffie, let go!" Cid cried as he crawled around using one arm.

"Tell me you're sorry!" Yuffie laughed harshly, she sounded alot happier than Cid, who was still begging her to let go.

Leon ignored it, he flipped through all the pages to find the missing piece of that page, no luck though..it was nowhere to be found, he glanced at the bag of paper, maybe..just maybe, the piece was in there..he quickly shook his head, there was no way he was going through that entire bag.

Finally, Leon found a page with a date, maybe this was some kind of special page?

---

_**Location: **Hollow Bastion_

_**Date: **4/11_

_It's so strange to be back here.._

_I wonder how long it's been..?_

_Not that it really matters though, Sora came back here to find his friend, Riku, and to seal the Keyhole..we've returned here because it's our homeworld, I had a feeling that Sora's journey was going to end soon, so we decided to go back while we still could._

_..it really **does** feel strange to be back here though, I remember so many things, good things, and bad things._

_I remember the day when the Heartless attacked..it was horrible, and it still haunts my dreams, that was the day when I got separated from all my friends and family, I still wonder what happened to them, Cid told us they'd be fine, but I still had a strange feeling that something had happened to my mother._

_I don't know what I'd do if.._

_I also remember having a crush on Cloud, maybe that's why Yuffie said that about Cloud and me that day...but we were never meant to be, Mother told me one day how everyone has to 'find their light', I asked her what she meant, but she said I'd understand when the time came._

_And she was right, I felt something when I was with Cloud, a strange, awkward feeling, that's when I knew that he wasn't **my** light, and that I wasn't **his** light._

_I know now who my light is though!_

---

This was getting annoying, didn't Aerith ever write something without cutting off somewhere, or being mysterious? Maybe she did that just in case someone was reading her diary without her permission..

..Like he was doing right now..

"Morning Aerith!" Yuffie called from outside, Leon paled, damn, Aerith was here, he had to hide the diary, quick!

He looked around, throwing it in the paper bag would be stupid, Aerith would get suspicious, he bit his lip when he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

Finally, he found a good spot! Under the rug! He dived to the floor and shoved the diary under the rug.

"What are you doing, Leon?"

Leon looked up at her and smiled, "Stretching."

Aerith blinked, "Since when do you stretch?" suddenly, a smile appeared on her face, she placed her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Leon, did you trip?"

"Trip? Of course not!" Leon got back up and sat at the chair, he let out a huge sigh in relief, thank god Aerith had seen nothing..

"Well, I came to bring you guys some food." Aerith revealed a large bag with food, "You hungry?"

"I sure am!" Yuffie laughed as she walked into the room, "I had a huge workout!"

Cid also walked inside, he didn't seem as relaxed as Yuffie though, he kept rubbing his back, "Thanks kid." he mumbled as he took the bag from Aerith.

Aerith smiled and picked up the paper bag, "Well, I'm off! I promised to pay the bills today." she turned around and walked over to the door, but before she left, she glanced over her shoulder.

"And Leon?"

Leon looked up from his breakfast, "Hmm?"

A smirk appeared on her face, "Check the last page." with that, she left.

Yuffie blinked, "Last page? What last page?"

Cid looked at Leon, "What is she talking about Leon?"

Leon put his sandwich down and walked over to the rug, he sat down on his knees and reached for the diary.

Yuffie jumped off her chair and looked over Leon's shoulder, Cid came to stand behind him aswell.

---

_**Location: **Radiant Garden_

_**Date: **Who cares?_

_I know you're reading this Leon! I knew the temptation would be too big for you!_

_Ahem, just so you know..I like you, and-_

_-You'll be mine! Muahahaha! _

_Much love, Aerith_

_P.s: You really **will **be mine, just wait and see. :3_

---

Leon dropped the book on the floor and started blushing, "How did she-?"

Cid nearly chocked on his bread, "So now Aerith's going after Leon? This should be interesting! Hey Leon, how do'ya feel about this?"

Yuffie sat down and tilted her head slightly.

"What is it Yuffie? Ain't this funny like hell?" Cid laughed.

"Makes me wonder.." Yuffie mumbled.

Leon stood up and blinked, "About what?"

Yuffie jumped up and grinned,

"What your children will look like of course!"

* * *

_Wow..this was longer than I thought:D _

_Sorry for that, Crying-Nocturne-XI! _

_Anyways, I hope it was good!_


End file.
